House Tordoc
House Tordoc is an organized family located in South America and the first ruling family over the Kingdom of Zen. The House was formed on December 7th, 2019, by Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I. They had ruled over the Kingdom of Zen alongside their Council of Lords before their deposition in the War of Kings. Although they had been the largest and most powerful guild within the Kingdom of Zen, they were ousted on January 7th, 2019 by House Caroline (who was later ousted by House Ocram) and have failed to regain power since. Family Tree First Generation The members described in this generation are all siblings unless stated otherwise. * Doctor_Tordoc * Hero718 * Lil_red_ Married into First Generation * _Courier_6_ Divorced from the Tordoc Family * zZzAwake (Was married to Hero718) History Founding of House Tordoc House Tordoc was formed with the founding of Zenport on December 7th, 2019, within the Kingdom of Zen. As the designated Grand Kind of the Kingdom of Zen, Doctor_Tordoc formed House Tordoc as the ruling royal family over the Kingdom of Zen. Together, the three siblings of Doctor_Tordoc, Hero718, and Lil_red_ formed the basis of the ruling house; with zZzAwake marrying into it later that night. On December 8th, zZzAwake was officially declared a Lord after founding the settlement of Melon Fort. The following day, zZzAwake announce his bid for a seat of parliament, furthering the influence of House Tordoc. Several days later on December 15th, zZzAwake would sell Melon Fort to settle Mudbrick City. On December 21st, zZzAwake was part of a secession movement that resulted in the formation of the Kingdom of Zarzul, where he was declared one of the two kings. On December 28th, it was discovered that zZzAwake of the Royal Family was looking to sell the Kingdom of Zarzul. Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I became aware the following day, and on December 29th, proclaimed that zZzAwake be stripped of his title as a member of the royal family and barred from holding any rank above townsfolk. This was done with the belief that zZzAwake would not continue to be loyal to the Kingdom of Zen nor the Royal Family. Lord-Presidium _Courier_6_ became engaged to Hero718 on January 5th, following increased discussion around members of House Caroline attempting to marry into House Tordoc. A wedding was scheduled and planned that same day, with many excited for the upcoming event. The two houses were united on January 7th, 2019. This occurred mere hours before the fall of House Tordoc from their control over the Kingdom of Zen. Fall of House Tordoc Main article: The War of Kings On the first official Authentication Day of the Kingdom of Zen, House Tordoc was ousted in an elaborate coup by Pope InvaderXYZ of House Caroline on January 7th. As a result, Doctor_Tordoc fled Zenport to form the city of Old Zen Monarchy, living in self-exile for what he claimed to be the rest of his days. On January 11th, after the formation of the Grand Zen Autocracy, Lil_red_ of House Tordoc was selected to succeed InvaderXYZ as the Pope of the Supreme Church of Zennist Thought. This was done right after she had been promoted to Zen Cardinal in a political move to ensure only she would be eligible to ascend to the position of Pope. Trivia * House Tordoc was originally supposed to only encompass Doctor_Tordoc, but that quickly changed with time.